With a little help of my friends
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: La guerra deja marcas en todo el mundo. Deja amargos recuerdos y pérdidas dolorosas. Pero también deja amistades que se fortalecen y que demuestran que después de todo lo que ha pasado, siguen unidos. [Regalo para Angelito Bloodsherry]
1. I: Promesas

**¡Hola! Hoy os traigo algo un poco diferente sobre nuestros amados Slytherin, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **Este es un regalo para mi AI:**

 _ **Angelito Bloodsherry.**_

 _ **Querida, espero que te guste el regalo. La verdad es que me hubiera encantado regalarte algo más, pero el tiempo se me echó encima (quizá algún día te haga ese Drarry que pediste si así lo quieres :D)**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible._**

* * *

 _ **(El título del fic viene gracias al nombre de la canción de The Beatles, aunque de parecido quizá sólo tiene el nombre xD)**_

* * *

 _ **-With a little help of my friends-**_

 **I:** Promesas (cubiertas de nieve y flores).

Seis años después de la guerra, las cosas se habían asentado ligeramente para todo el mundo. La normalidad se volvió a establecer en los hogares y poco a poco las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse. Draco había abandonado Londres después de su juicio, en el cual fue absuelto de los crímenes que le imputaban, y viajó a Francia para comenzar de cero.

De su vida en Inglaterra sólo quedaron el recuerdo del olor del humo mientras Hogwarts ardía y las noches de verano dónde los gritos de aquellos que Voldemort retenía sonaban con fuerza por la Mansión Malfoy.

Amargos recuerdos que teñían las buenas memorias de una vida que ya no le representaba.

Pero volvía, incluso cuando ya no le quedaba nada ahí, volvía. Siempre en las mismas fechas, la misma cantidad de días y con la misma sensación de vacío que crecía en él desde el momento en el que tocaba el traslador para Londres y que no lo abandonaba hasta que volvía a entrar por la puerta de su apartamento en Francia.

Y todo se debía a una promesa, una que se había hecho años atrás a sí mismo y que sería la única que podría obligarlo a volver a ese lugar que tanto dolor le había producido. La misma promesa que lo mantenía ese frío día de Navidad frente a la tumba de su madre, con un ramo de azucenas en la mano y la nieve cayendo sobre él.

El frío se calaba en sus huesos y la sensación de vacío se incrementaba a cada segundo. Draco no podía evitar pensar que era horrible estar de vuelta en Londres, la ciudad que lo vio nacer, que lo vio morir y que lo vio partir para poder renacer. Esa que se había llevado la vida de su madre cuando era lo único que le quedaba. Odiaba estar ahí. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Fue sacado de sus lúgubres pensamientos cuando sintió unos dedos entrelazarse con su mano libre y un peso extra en su hombro, la voz suave de Pansy murmurando cerca del oído un «buenas noches» mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Blaise y Theo se colocaron al otro lado y le dedicaron unas suaves sonrisas; un ramo de rosas en la mano de Zabini y uno de narcisos en la mano de Nott.

—Hace una noche muy bonita —murmuró la mujer y Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo es —concedió Blaise—. Una bonita noche para recordar a aquellas personas que ya no están.

Tras esas palabras el hombre se agachó al mismo tiempo que Theo lo hacía y ambos colocaron los ramos frente a la tumba de Narcissa. Draco suspiró y apretó su agarre en la mano de su amiga, sintiendo como esta apretaba de vuelta antes de que los dos se agachasen y colocasen sus respectivos ramos; las azucenas de Draco y los lirios de Pansy.

—Gracias —murmuró el rubio cuando salieron del cementerio—. Gracias por siempre venir.

—Al igual que tú, nosotros también hicimos nuestra propia promesa hace unos años —dijo Pansy mientras se colocaba frente a Draco y le acomodaba el abrigo—. Vendremos, todos los años, el mismo día y a la misma hora a acompañar a nuestro amigo, porque no importa si hace frío, calor, viento, esté lloviendo o nevando, estaremos aquí para ti. Siempre.

Draco sonrió y rodeó los hombros de su amiga para comenzar a caminar los cuatro juntos en esa fría noche de invierno, por las calles de un lugar al que ya no pertenecía, pero dónde siempre estarían ellos para hacerlo sentir como en casa. Para recordarle que no estaba solo.

Ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

 _«Vendré todos los años, aunque éste ya no sea mi hogar y colocaré un ramo frente a tu tumba. Porque si hay algo que jamás haré, mamá, es olvidarte.»_

 _«Prometemos que, aunque Londres ya no sea nuestro hogar, vendremos año tras año a acompañar a Draco y recordar a Narcissa. No lo dejaremos solo en esto, incluso si la nieve cae sobre nosotros y el olor de flores colocadas sobre una tumba es lo único que podamos percibir.»_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero querida AI, que te haya gustado esta primera parte y que la actitud de ellos fuera lo que esperaba (claramente les he dado un poco de mi propio estilo, así que espero no haberte decepcionado).**

 **Esta es la primera viñeta (? de las cuatro que conforman el fic. Mañana subiré otra, y el siguiente día otra y luego la última el viernes :)**

 _ **Por si no se entiende, la parte final es cada una de las promesas que hicieron los Slytherin.**_

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. II: Repetición

**¡Hola! Un día más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está el nuevo cap. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible._**

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Angelito Bloodsherry *inserte corazón*_**

* * *

 ** _-With a little help of my friends-_**

 **II:** Repetición (de una melodía en mi cabeza).

La señora Zabini había decidido contraer matrimonio una vez más. Esta vez con un mestizo rico de origen gales que no paraba de enviar flores y de comprarle perfumes apestosos a la mujer. Ella había aceptado encantada la propuesta del hombre y en menos de dos semanas la ceremonia tendría lugar.

Como cada vez que sucedía, Blaise había decidido encerrarse en su cuarto leyendo libros y adelantando tareas de Hogwarts (después de todo era su último año y había que asegurarse de llevarlo todo al día). Sus amigos ya le habían enviado unas cuantas cartas para subirle el ánimo y le habían invitado a sus casas, pero sin recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Zabini.

Su madre lo ignoraba de manera poco disimulada y su prometido sólo lo miraba en algunas ocasiones; como si no existiera, como si fuera un extraño en su propio hogar. El gran día llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto los invitados a la boda llenaron todos los espacios de ocio de la casa.

Como cada día, se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a leer un libro viejo sobre Transformaciones. Dos horas pasaron y la fiesta parecía estar en pleno apogeo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, pero un fuerte _«pop»_ a su lado le hizo saltar en la cama y mirar a su derecha.

Frente al gran ventanal de su ventana estaban Draco, Theo y Pansy. Cargaban varias bolsas en sus manos y tenían unas sonrisas traviesas dibujadas en sus caras.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —cuestionó y se levantó de su mullida cama.

Como única respuesta Draco levantó una de las bolsas y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego. Blaise sonrió a sus amigos y se sentaron en el suelo. La noche empezaba para ellos.

* * *

La tarde pasó con una rapidez impresionante desde la llegada de sus amigos. Habían bebido, reído, contado bromas, hecho imitaciones y se habían burlado de algunos alumnos de Hogwarts (y algún que otro profesor). Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, The Rolling Stones resonaba con fuerza desde el gramófono muggle de Blaise (un regalo que uno de sus padrastros le había hecho junto a una gran colección de música muggle).

Siempre había sido así. Una melodía sonando con fuerza mientras ellos celebraba a su manera la boda de su madre. Una repetición de acontecimientos que Blaise jamás podría odiar.

—Gracias —susurró—. Por venir y recordarme que no estoy solo.

—No tienes que agradecernos nada, Blaise —contestó Theo y sus tres amigos le sonrieron—. ¿Para qué están los amigos? Juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo.

—En las bodas de las madres y en los entierros de los padrastros —se burló Draco, tras las palabras de Nott—. Por siempre y para siempre.

La risa de los cuatro llenó la habitación.

Porque incluso después, en esos pocos meses que duraría el matrimonio de su madre y sus quejas sobre lo irrespetuoso que había sido por no ir a su boda, lo único que Blaise oiría sería una melodía en su cabeza.

Una canción que le recordaría noches de diversión con sus amigos; esos que nunca le fallarían.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero, querida Angel (?, que este segundo cap te haya gustado :D**

 **Como veis es una mezcla de post-hogwarts/hogwarts.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. III: Sueños

**¡Hola! Penúltima viñeta, espero que os guste :D**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible._**

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Angelito Bloodsherry, que es una bella persona *inserte corazones*_**

* * *

 **-With a little help of my friends-**

 **III.** Sueños (de una noche de verano).

Theodore Nott siempre recordaría el verano de 1997 como el peor, y a la vez el mejor, verano de su vida. Lo sucedido con Dumbledore en Hogwarts lo había dejado sin palabras y tanto él como Blaise y Pansy trataban de procesarlo.

Draco había tratado de matar a Dumbledore en más de una ocasión, había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y había huido con ellos cuando el director murió. Esa noche había sido un desastre y ellos fueron testigos de cómo algo se rompía en Draco mientras huía.

En esos dos meses de verano que siguieron a aquella noche de junio no tuvieron ninguna respuesta de Draco a alguna de sus cartas. La preocupación por su paradero amargaba a los chicos, especialmente a Theo que en más de una ocasión trató de llegar a la casa de Malfoy.

Fue en una tarde de agosto cuando el rubio apareció frente a la puerta de su casa en las costas de Plymouth. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, sus pómulos estaban hundidos y su palidez natural se había transformado en una tonalidad más grisácea.

—¿Draco, qué…?

El chico no lo dejó hablar, simplemente se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta la zona de playa que había cerca de la mansión. Con rapidez volvió dentro de la casa y avisó a Blaise y Pansy de la llegada de Draco. Los tres estaban pasando el verano juntos a petición de sus padres, ellos no se habían negado y habían viajado a la mansión costera de Theo a pasar las vacaciones.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la playa, allí vieron a Draco sentado en la arena, sus zapatos descansaban a su lado y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa que llevaba; en su antebrazo se marcaba en tinta negra la marca oscura.

—Draco —suspiró Pansy y él giró su cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron al lado del rubio y miraron en dirección al mar.

—¿Por qué no nos damos un baño? —preguntó Blaise tras unos minutos—. La tarde está espectacular para nadar en el agua.

—Ir ustedes —dijo Draco—. Necesito unos minutos.

Blaise y Pansy se levantaron y, tras un intercambio de mirada con Theo, se despojaron de sus ropas quedando con los trajes de baño y corrieron al agua.

—Estábamos preocupados —comenzó Nott—, pensábamos que te había pasado algo malo.

—Me ha pasado algo malo —murmuró él—, tengo una marca en el brazo y un loco viviendo en mi casa. Estoy rodeado de cosas malas.

—Bueno —terció Theo y sonrió—, ahora no es así, lo que tienes es un tatuaje raro en tu antebrazo y una casa gigante para disfrutar con tus mejores amigos.

Draco hizo un intento de sonrisa ante las palabras del chico. Éste le apretó el hombro antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano para ayudarle a imitar su acción. Cuando ambos estaban de pie, Theo se quitó la camisa y señaló al mar. Malfoy rodó los ojos pero se despojó de su ropa quedando en el bóxer negro que llevaba, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al agua y se unieron a Blaise y Pansy.

Horas después, cuando la Luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, los cuatro amigos se encontraban tumbados sobre la arena. Pansy y Draco construían un castillo de arena mientras Blaise dormitaba a su lado. Theo estaba también tumbado en la arena, la preocupación que había tenido durante todas esas semanas había desaparecido al ver a Draco allí, pero la angustia de lo que estaba por llegar lo abrumaba.

La guerra se avecinaba y estarían en las peores condiciones para enfrentarla. Pero las batallas que librarían en unos meses no importaban esa noche. Lo que importaba eran los tres amigos que tenía a su lado, disfrutando de la playa y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Todo era calma. Paz.

Cuando estaba comenzando a dormirse vio pasar una estrella fugaz por el cielo y cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo, pero el jadeo de Pansy le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos y observó embelesado como cientos de estrellas fugaces cruzaban el cielo, conformando una de las imágenes más espectaculares que había visto en vida.

Con rapidez volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a pedir deseos. Unos que hablaban de libertad. De mundos sin guerra. Sin clases sociales. Sin discriminación. Sin prejuicios.

Sueños que hablaban de amistad y unión. Sueños guardados en lo más profundo del alma de Theo y que salían al exterior en esa noche de verano.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta viñeta (es mi favorita de las cuatro y la más extensa).**

 **Como veis ahora me salgo de Hogwarts y del Post-Hogwarts y me meto de lleno en un tiempo intermedio.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	4. IV: Huellas

**¡Hola! Esta contaría con la última viñeta, pero quizá lo continué en un futuro próximo :D**

 **Espero que os guste y gracias a todos los que leéis :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible._**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Angelito Bloodsherry, que es una persona maravillosa *corazón***

* * *

 **-With a Little help of my friends-**

 **IV.** Huellas (dejadas en la arena)

Con el paso de los años, Pansy había llegado a un trato con sus amigos. Debido a la incapacidad de los cuatro de permanecer mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, acordaron en hacer un largo viaje todos los años a cualquier lugar del mundo. Pasando tiempo juntos y manteniendo viva esa amistad que los había unido desde niños.

Ese año disfrutaban de las bellas playas de Tailandia. Se reían con los lugareños y disfrutaban de la suave brisa que soplaba en la orilla. Pansy dormitaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre los muslos de Blaise mientras éste hablaba con Draco, Theo y un grupo de estudiantes españoles que habían viajado a Tailandia para celebrar el final de sus carreras universitarias.

Durante años Pansy tuvo que tomarse diferentes pastillas y pociones para poder dormir. Las marcas que la guerra había dejado en ella la atormentaron por las noches y los recuerdos de las batallas libradas la despertaron durante meses, conmocionada por los gritos que escapaban de su garganta mientras dormía.

Mantuvo oculta su situación durante mucho tiempo, incapaz de decirles a sus amigos sobre los fantasmas que la atormentaban. Pero cuando ellos lo descubrieron –porque tarde o temprano todo se descubre–, lo único que le dijeron es que estaban allí para ella. Eran su ancla al mundo real, eran su recordatorio de que los tiempos oscuros habían acabado y que nada podía hacerle daño. Eran su todo.

Y ella no podía estar más agradecida.

Con sus bromas pesadas, sus anécdotas estúpidas y sus sonrisas idiotas consiguieron que esas huellas que quedaron marcadas en la piel de Pansy fueran desvaneciéndose lentamente, aunque nunca desaparecieron.

Porque las cicatrices dejan de doler, las marcas desaparecen de la piel, pero el recordatorio de éstas siempre queda en la memoria, son huellas que nada ni nadie pueden borrar y que terminan constituyendo a una persona. Pedazos de su historia de vida.

Todos terminan aprendiendo a aceptarlas, a vivir con ella, a superarlas. Después de todo, Pansy había aprendido que con el tiempo todo lo malo terminaba olvidándose, y que con la compañía correcta esas marcas impresas en su piel desaparecerían.

Terminaban esfumándose, de la misma manera en que las huellas, que sus pies dejaban en la arena, se desvanecían con las olas del mar.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Esta es la última parte de _With a little help of my friends_ , pero como ya mencioné arriba pues seguramente le daré una continuación (unas cuantas viñetas más). Si queréis podéis pedir alguna pequeña escena en especifico que os gustaría leer :D**

 **Querida AI, espero que este regalo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas, para mi ha sido un placer escribirlo *-***

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
